


Lady In Red

by TigerLily



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino spends a pleasant evening with a lady friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady In Red

Dino lingered on the fine knife edge of pleasure and fulfillment. He watched Rowie lose herself in the moment as she straddled his hips and rode his aching hard cock with abandon.

Rowie's cat green eyes were closed. Her head was thrown back exposing her long, creamy neck. Dino could see the mark he had given her days before hiding behind a ringlet of her dark and wild hair.

She still had on the ruby red dress she had taunted him with earlier. It was pushed up to her waist and the spaghetti straps had slipped off her shoulders.

Dino leaned up and traced with the tip of his tongue one of the dolphins tattooed around Rowie’s navel. He felt her shiver, and then he locked eyes with her.

In this place and time, Rowie was the most beautiful woman Dino had ever known.

She began to make mewing sounds as he caressed her ass and lower back. He loved the sounds he could pull out of her. They always sent a thrill along his spine.

With a final rock of her hips Rowie came with a moan. She collapsed on his chest in a boneless pile of flesh. The tightening of her muscles along his cock sent Dino over the edge as well.

They exchanged soft kisses and stroked each other. Neither was willing to be the first to part and break the spell that had wrapped them in its magic.


End file.
